Choice: Zero or Kaname?
by panicforhell
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN The headmaster has got Yuuki secretly engaged but Yuuki wants to find out who. YxZ, YxK, YxOC. Rated T for later use of violence.
1. Where to start

**A/N: So hi, this story's being redone at the moment but most of it is staying the same as this was the first story I wrote for the site and it's nice for me to see how my story writing has progressed.**

**Choice: Zero or Kaname?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 1**

**Where to start…**

Yuuki is a first-grader at Cross Academy, a private school. She is part of the Disciplinarily Committee along with Ichiru Kiryu. She is the daughter of the Headmaster and he accidentally got Yuuki betroved to an unknown rich guy. But Yuuki wants to know whom.

"Headmaster, for the last time will you please tell me who it is?" Yuuki asked, standing opposite her adopted father who was sat at his desk.

"Why should I tell you?" The headmaster replied, hiding a tiny grin, "Look, why don't you tell me who you think it is? Also, one other thing: DON'T CALL ME HEADMASTER, CALL ME DADDY!"

"Tell you…why should I tell you?" Yuuki asked, puzzled and ignoring his last comment.

"Well, Ichiru would like to know if it's him…"

"Hang on. He maybe the other disciplinarily committee but I don't love him. Okay he might be my friend but I'm not in love with him or anything. I would love him if he wasn't an idiot…" Just before Yuuki can finish her sentence, the door swings open and Ichiru walks in.

Ichiru Kiryu is the other Disciplinarily Committee and is also a vampire hunter. His parents were killed four years ago but his twin brother Zero got bitten by the pureblood vampire that attacked his family. Because of this, Zero is now a vampire and in the night class while Ichiru has taken over his role as Disciplinarily Committee member.

"Thanks Yuuki," Yuuki spins round as Ichiru walks towards the desk swinging his 'bloody rose' gun and slamming it on the desk. "Ok, if you think that I'm an idiot then you probably love Mashu, the even…"

"…more idiotic form rep." Replies Yuuki. "Yeah, right," she then turned towards the headmaster, "If you dare put me up with him I will beg Kaname…"

"If you even think about begging Kaname to drink your blood I will shoot him."

"Oh come on…now that's mean."

"Look you two," the headmaster suddenly butted in, "you have your duties to see to and then we can talk." With that, they left the headmaster's office towards the moon dormitory. "Dear oh dear, I seem to have a problem. I don't think she will be happy."

"Why don't you like Kaname, Ichiru?" Yuuki asks going towards the gates.

"Yuuki, you keep forgetting that it's normal for me being a vampire hunter."

"Oh bloody hell, the girls are here already. Ichiru, can you help hold them off?" Yuuki shouts before running to the front of the gates. "Now look, its past curfew for all those in the day class. Please return to your dorms."

The moon dorm is situated the other side of the school grounds, Yuuki and Ichiru have to guard the night class students as they come to their lessons. It is hidden within a forest far from the main building and the students only come out at night. The girls always make a fuss every evening as they are all so beautiful. This is because they are very intelligent but they hide a dark secret. They are nocturnal and feed on blood. Every student in the night class is a vampire.

The president of the night class is Kaname Kuran, who has length black hair with brown eyes, the pureblood at the top of the hierarchy. He saved Yuuki from a vampire and has something hidden for her. But within the class is Zero Kiryu, who also has grey hair as well with once again brown eyes, former day class student and former human who, too, has something for Yuuki. However due to Zero being moved to the night class, he cannot continue his duties on the Disciplinary Committee so his twin brother Ichiru does it for him.

However before Yuuki can get the girls away, the inevitable happens. The gates being to open and the night class begin to walk out.

"AHH!"

"KYA, KYA, KYA!"

"Please everyone stay back, you really can't come any further." Yuuki shouts, trying to get them to stay clear.

"Yuuki," said a familiar voice standing behind her, "thank you for letting Kiryu come to the night class."

"AHH, ITS KURAN!" The girls behind her scream and try to come even closer.

"WILL YOU ALL GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS?"

"Zero!" Yuuki says spinning round, "Oh, god, I miss that but thank you anyway."

There standing behind her were both of them, Zero Kiryu and Kaname Kuran. Ten years ago, Yuuki was attack by a vampire who had gone mad but Kaname saved her. However four years ago, Zero came to the care of her and the headmaster, his family was attack by a vampire. Zero was bitten by the pureblood and hence turned into a vampire.

**So there we go, chapter 1 re-written. Well, it's not exactly re-written but the others will be. Also bear with me that I won't be able to update quickly, sorry. Don't forget those lovely reviews!**


	2. The academy at night

**Chapter 2**

**The Academy at Night**

Yuuki Cross and Ichiru Kiryu are the school guardians at Cross Academy. At every night they stay up to patrol the school grounds. However, the day class is not allowed out at night but every other night, there are always some who claim that they are taking pictures. Tonight is no difference and while out Yuuki can't help but notice some girls out on the lawn.

"Oh, here we go again." After that, she jumped from the ledge, grabbing the branch with such hard force that it broke, falling to the ground. "Oh! ARRHHH!"

The lawn was lush with green grass and a fountain in the middle of the lawn. The two girls in question looked like first years that had come out with cameras. Yuuki had screamed so loud that it diverted their attention to her.

"Who's there?" One of them shouted.

"Hey, give me your names and class number," Yuuki told them, climbing out of the bushes, "leaving the dorm at night is…"

"Oh, it was you who fell, Cross."

At that point there was another noise, coming from the other side of the lawn. Ichiru had come out and, though Ichiru did not know it, Zero had come behind him.

"Yuuki!" They said together behind them.

"Zero," Ichiru said spinning round at the sight of his brother, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class still."

"OH, IT'S KIRYU!"

"I'm sorry but I heard Yuuki from inside the class. Also, what are they doing here?" Zero finished pointing at the day class girls who were about to faint.

"More liked smelt her, beast!" Ichiru spat at his brother. "Plus why would you care for her? I thought that her hero…"

"Would come if Kiryu hadn't got here first," said a voice coming from the bushes again, which led towards the classes.

Yuuki was just about to answer before Ichiru had interrupted her but Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain had walked out of the exact same bush that Ichiru and Zero had just walked out of.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S AIDOU AND KAIN!" the girls screamed, actually fainting at the end.

"Um…did I say something?" Asked Akatsuki looking around before quickly looking back at the classroom.

"No you didn't," Yuuki suddenly said, clutching her hand, which she suddenly realized that it was bleeding. "It was just the site of both of you after Zero came here that was all."

"Oh," Akatsuki begun, "so you think you can turn up in the night class and steal all of our limelight for President Kuran?" He added before turning on Zero.

"In case you haven't notice…I also appear to like Yuuki. It's not only the president that likes her!"

"How dare you talk about our GANG LEADER like that?" Hanabusa shouted only to hear yet another rustle from the bushes.

"Aidou, you think you can talk like that?" Kaname Kuran asked before appearing which made Yuuki rather angry.

"You know, I only came down here to tell the day class girls – who have appeared to fainted – to go back into their dorms, only I didn't need Zero to come out and scare them but it got even worse when Aidou and Kain came out. So please can you all go back to your lessons?"

"Fine, I'm going back on patrols. Yuuki, don't get hurt again." Ichiru replied, turning to walk back in the direction he came.

"Um…Zero, can you hold back a minute please?" Yuuki asked catching Zero before he disappeared into the distance.

"What is it, Yuuki?"

"The headmaster has me engaged to someone."

"Really?" Zero asked, smirking

"Yeah, but I don't know who and he won't tell me. And please don't look at me like that"

Zero wiped the smirk off his face. "So why are you telling me?"

"I might think that you know something about this."

"Why would I?"

Yuuki leans towards him. "Kaname might have said that it was him and maybe you heard him so you're going to tell me."

"Look," Zero adds beginning to turn around, "He doesn't like me - he can just about put up with me - so why would he tell me anything like that? Oh and can you sort out their memories, it might be the best for them." He finished, pointing at the two day class girls.

So Zero left Yuuki to return to his class, leaving her wandering about her future husband that no-one would tell her about. Who was it? Why would no-one tell her? And what was Zero hiding from her? Maybe the fact that Kaname will kill him? Or is it him? What was the world hiding from Yuuki again?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be up when I get the time.**

**I still don't own vampire knight which is a shame...**


	3. Mystery

**Chapter 3**

**Mystery?**

Later that night, Yuuki took the girls who had fainted in front of the members of the Night Class to the Headmaster to have their memories erased. She decided to use this chance to ask him who her boyfriend is...again

"Headmaster," asked Yuuki watching the Headmaster erasing the girls' memories, "please tell me who it is."

"Well maybe have a think through your mind and maybe, just maybe you could find out who would be most like your husband."

"Yeah but you know that I won't bother with that and just say that it's Kaname."

"Well, yes, there is that problem but you need to think outside the box. Now wouldn't it be a good idea to go back to your patrols or Ichiru might not be very happy if he has to do something own his own. He is very much like his brother when it comes to vampires and I'm afraid of what he might do if he's left on his own for too long."

Staring at him for a little longer, Yuuki decided not to say what she had on the top of her mind, turned round and left the room without saying another word.

* * *

The corridor was dark and gloomy, not like during the day while everyone is in lessons. The night class only use one room for their studies and prefer not to wander through them, making the corridors rather quiet. It was only a short walk in the barely lit hallway for Yuuki to reach the class that the night class was using.

However just before Yuuki had reached the room, she heard someone screaming, "NOOOOOOOO!" She barely had time to work out who did it when Ichiru came out and banged the door straight into Yuuki's head.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing with doors, Ichiru."

"Oh, sorry, Yuuki," Ichiru apologised, looking at her.

"Urm…did you….well…" Yuuki began, rubbing her head.

"Well what?"

"Hear the…em…noise."

"What noise?"

"The noise."

"Look," Ichiru began beginning to walk away from her, "Are you going to tell me because I want to carry on with the patrols."

"Wait!" Yuuki shouted, turning on the stop to keep up with her partner. "I didn't want to ask properly in case you think that I'm a complete idiot."

"Yuuki," Ichiru begins, picking up the pace and making a 'you-always-are look' at her, "you are one anyway."

"Great!" Yuuki pauses for a minute and shouts after him. "What a great lot of help you are!"

"No problem," Ichiru shouts, swinging his 'bloody rose' gun in view, "always happy to help."

"I've never really liked that git," said a voice speaking from behind her. Spinning round in shock, Yuuki found that her last partner-in-crime Zero was standing behind her, leaning up against the wall. "He always had his own way of things."

"Zero!" Yuuki cried, "what are you doing out of class? Do you know who it was that screamed? How's Kaname?"

"Blimey Yuuki, you decide that you want a proper conversation with me and the…" Zero began ticking off with his fingers, "…third thing you ask me is 'how's Kaname?' yep, I can see that you were bought up on a lot of kindness."

"Sorry, but you scared me so much that that was one of the things that were on my minds at that point. Anyway, are you going to answer at least two of my questions?"

"Fine, little short stuff," Zero agreed, shuffling Yuuki's hair. "I'm out of class to stop Ichiru from coming in and shooting again like an idiot. The person that got shot was Kaname but the person who screamed was actually Aidou." He added, seeing Yuuki's worried face.

"What the hel…why did Aidou scream?"

"I don't know but if you come in than maybe 'your hero' can explain." He finished with a half grin on his face, pointing towards the door.

Staring at Zero with extreme caution, Yuuki entered the room to see Hanabusa Aidou fussing all over Kaname Kuran, the head of the dorm.

"AH, KANAME-SAMA. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT HE DID THAT TO YOU! DON'T WORRY; I'LL GET THAT BASTARD BACK IF YOU WANT TO." Aidou was nearly shouting as he was going over the top to make sure that Kaname seemed alright. Meanwhile Kaname was busy brushing himself off, making it look like nothing had happened even though there was blood on the floor.

"AIDOU!" Yuuki shouted making her presence known as everyone stopped to turn to her. "What are you doing? Will you let go of him."

"Cross! Oops. I didn't know you were here. Anyway, that idiot's…" Aidou began, pointing at Zero, "…brother shot his bloody gun at Kaname-sama and, and..."

"WHAT?" Zero shouted, "When have I become an idiot? Plus, that gun is called the 'Bloody Rose' gun."

"Look," said Yuuki, "no one at this point cares about that gun! Can we please not get into an argument and I would like to know why Ichiru shot you."

"Well," begins Kaname, "he did it because he thinks that the headmaster got me engaged to you."

Still standing against the wall, Zero looked up at that last sentence and begun to wonder whether he should stay in the room and decided that he should move and try to find his brother.

"What?" Cried Yuuki. "Really, are you?"

"No…sadly…not that I know of."

"Oh, well maybe Zero knows." She turned round to see an empty wall and no sign of Zero at all in the room. "Where the hell did he get to?"

Pushing Aidou out of the way, Yuuki run out of the room to find Zero who had disappeared. However before she could get two corridors away from the class room she went straight into Ichiru.

"Whoa," Ichiru cries, stopping Yuuki dead in her tracks, "where do you think you're going? C'mon, let's get back to the dorms."

* * *

Much to Yuuki dislike, Ichiru began to drag her off to the dorms. The day class dorms are the other end of the school grounds and are separated into boy and girl sections. Yuuki shares her room with her best friend since grade school, Yori. Ichiru shares with the class president, Mashu.

Leaving Ichiru at the entrance to the girls half of the dorm, Yuuki set off towards her own room while still more and more questions where piling up in her mind. Was Kaname telling the truth that he didn't know anything about the engagement? Or had Zero gone because he was it? Or why did Ichiru shoot Kaname? Or maybe it was him? And why wasn't anyone telling the truth to Yuuki?

* * *

**Right. There's chapter 3. Those who remember this story will realise not a lot has changed. Yet.**


	4. Yori's new lover

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Yori's new lover**

A few days pasted since Yuuki found out that Ichiru had shot Kaname. She still didn't understand why Kaname had said that he wasn't engaged. But she had found out why Ichiru had shot him and this had confused her even more.

"Will you stop hitting me every time I walk past you?" Ichiru moaned one afternoon, stopping in the middle of the corridor after Yuuki punched him.

"You still won't tell me why you shot Kaname," Yuuki shot back at him.

"That was just a warning for him if you decide to let him became your future husband with the ring and all that."

"Really? It's just that Kaname said he knew nothing about the marriage."

"He's a vampire, what did you expect? He could be a master at telling you lies … you know he's done it before."

"I still don't understand why he said he didn't know."

"Just relax," he started, walking away from her, "c'mon, let's get some lunch."

"Why…" she started before being grabbed on the wrist. Ichiru had begun dragging her to the canteen without her permission. "ICHIRU! GET OFF ME! I DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU COULD TAKE ME TO LUNCH!"

"You wouldn't shut up and I told you everything you needed to know about why I shot Kaname," he said calmly, acting normal as after Yuuki's outbreak people had started to look in their direction.

The canteen was a little walk away from the main building. It was quite small inside but had many outside sitting. The walls on the inside were plain white and the counters were situated in the middle of the room with many students already there waiting. Ichiru joined the back of the queue with Yuuki in tow.

"Do I have to come with you?" Yuuki asked, staring at the queue that went round the edge of the canteen.

"Yes," Ichiru replied, not even turning round.

"Yeah but most of the lads are going to think that you're the guy who the Headmaster made me engaged to. You know that they all know about it right?"

"Yeah I know that. But most of my friends know that I wouldn't do anything with you like that."

"Yes but you are acting towards me like you are."

Getting nearer to the main counter, Yuuki looked round her and gasped…Mashu was standing behind her, looking grim as if he didn't want to be near her.

"Hello Cross," he said in his deep voice.

"Hi class rep." She replied, all cheerful, trying to brighten up his mood.

"I see that Kiryu is your boyfriend."

"WHAT? Him? Yeah right!" She joked, still trying to brighten his mood which had no effect. "Urm…is something the matter?"

"Yes. There is actually. I've had words with your father about the marriage."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have. I want it…" The rest of his words were drowned as Yuuki had finally reached the food and was now being asked she wanted.

"I'll have the special please," she replied, looking glad that she could leave Mashu looking even sadder than usual. Walking over to the table where Yori, her room mate, was sitting, she caught Ichiru's eye. He was sitting with her, chatting her up. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her partner. "Ichiru, what are you doing?"

Ichiru, who had just finished laughing at some joke, looked up. "Didn't I ever tell you that I was in love with Yori? She's so beautiful…I love her with all my might."

Yuuki, who was pretty annoyed, asked Yori about Ichiru. "What do you see in him?"

"God, he is the most handsome guy I have ever seen in my life. Just everything ranging from his personality to his sense of humour is just perfect!"

"Aw, thank you Yori," Ichiru replied, leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah, that's good and everything, as if I don't care," Yuuki said, turning her head away so she doesn't have to watch Yori and Ichiru kissing.

Then Ichiru suddenly stopped kissing Yori and stood up, staring over the top of Yuuki's head. The whole canteen had appeared to notice and stopped whatever they were doing and stared. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Yuuki turned round to see Mashu with a look of horror on his face. It looked like he wasn't expecting Ichiru to single him out in the entire canteen.

"Urm…I'm not…urn…" he started before Ichiru shouted again.

"GET BACK TO YOUR MEALS! THIS IS PRIVATE YOU KNOW!"

At this, everyone got back to their meals, not wanting to get on the bad side of Ichiru. Mashu sighed in relief from being spared a public humiliation.

"Thanks Kiryu. Yuuki, can I sit with you."

"Urm…" Yuuki began, turning round to see Yori and Ichiru go back to their little love chat, "sure, seeing as those two still think I'm not here."

"Ok," he replied, sitting down next to her.

"Right, what were you going to say before I went off to get my lunch?" Yuuki asked him.

"I really want it to be me," he said really quickly and really quietly, blushing a bit after he had said it. "I just think that you're really beautiful and that I really hope it's me."

"Well if it was you then wouldn't you be telling me instead of wishing that it could be you?"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you but I could be making you think otherwise."

"Good plan…" but the rest of her words were drowned out by a surprising loud noise at the entrance to the canteen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the headmaster was saying through a megaphone, "I am glad to say that the revealing of Yuuki Cross' fiancé shall be in the middle of this year's ball."

All the lads cheered and looked round. Almost all of them got up from their seats and went over to Yuuki and kissed her hand one by one by forming a long queue. Yuuki was astonished as one by one her hand got covered in saliva of every boy in the school.

* * *

The next day Yuuki had trouble going anywhere without being woof-whistled at or kissed on the check by any boy that went past.

"This is really annoying," she told Yori that afternoon but Yori seemed more interested in the coming up exams.

"Sorry, Yuuki," Yori answered, "I'm more worried about my exams cause if I don't get a good score, my father won't allow me to go to the ball and then I can't dance with Ichi Richi."

"Ichi Ric…what the hell?" Yuuki answered, "Who the hell is Ichi Richi? If it's Ichiru, then you two really do love each other."

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, can I get back to the revision?" Yori asked, beginning to walk away, "If you do anything to my gorgeous boy then I swear, we are no longer best friends!" She shouted, turning round to face Yuuki before walking off again.

Watching her best friend walk away from her, Yuuki started thinking if it was right to remain best friends with Yori now that she seemed more concerned about her love life with Ichiru. Yuuki started walking back towards the headmaster's private quarters to ask him for help with her revising not really understanding what the big deal was about a stupid wedding. Why did everyone care? Why did the headmaster say it to the whole school? And why did Yori start going out with Ichiru?

* * *

**Finally done with this one *phew* anyway, glad you guys are still reading and hoping you're enjoying it. Don't forget to review! They really do help me to speed up re-writing this, you know.**

**Still, bet you weren't expecting a YorixIchiru couple in this. You can never know what the characters of Vampire Knight get up to in their free time. *shakes head***


	5. The new student

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

**Chapter 5:**

**The New Student, the Dragon and Fire**

It was midnight. The young boy was walking down the long road over-looking a school. His blonde hair was shining in the moonlight, his blue eyes gleaming.

"So, this is the famous CrossAcademy then?" He asked himself, smiling, his long black coat hanging down behind him. "Time to teach those Night Class students a lesson." He added; his blue eyes flashing red, a roar could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"WHAT!" Ichiru shouted. "What do you mean by we have a new student?"

"Yes I agree with Ichiru," Yuuki agreed, "it does seem a bit odd to have a new student now." She lowered her voice so that only the Headmaster could hear, "I don't normally agree with Ichiru but I had to or the idiot might do something stupid."

The two of them were standing in the Headmaster's office, having been wanted by him so he could give them some news. Though, let's just say that Ichiru wasn't very impressed, as it was clear to see by his behaviour.

"Hmm, I can understand what you mean by that," the Headmaster whispered, "he is just like his brother in so many ways…ah the mystique of them." He added, looking at the ceiling and twisting in his way of showing how excited he was by his own thoughts. He suddenly stopped doing that and raised his voice a little so that both of them could hear. "I know it does but he won't be a student for long."

THUMP!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Ichiru shouted as he punched the desk making it give way a bit.

"Seriously Ichiru, you're scary when you're angry," the Headmaster cried, hiding behind Yuuki for protection. "I have hired him to guard Yuuki and her fiancé as after the engagement is announced, I fear that some of the guys might be jealous and attempt to target him for you, Yuuki. Plus you may want to leave school to live a peaceful life and he would come with you. However there is something you should know…"

So why does he have to come now?" Ichiru interrupted, who frowned at the Headmaster.

But before he could answer, the door swung open and a blonde haired boy in a white uniform entered. Ichiru acted by instincts, his 'bloody rose' gun aiming straight at the boy. The boy stepped back, obviously scared. Before he could be stopped, Ichiru pulled the trigger and shot him. A bit of black smoke appeared and after it had vanished, the boy was unharmed. Like a human would be after being shot by the 'bloody rose' gun. Ichiru gasped. He wasn't expecting that. No-one in a white uniform could withstand the 'bloody rose' gun.

Yuuki ran towards the boy at once and hugged him. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, "He didn't mean it!" She let go of him and explained the reason. "You see, we have vampires at this school…" She stopped, slapping her hand to her mouth.

"Its okay, Yuuki," the Headmaster said reassuring her, "he understands that we have vampires. Anyway, this is Fiton Haxi…"

"Um…, I prefer Fire, sir," Fire said, speaking for the first time. His voice had broken but still sounded like it belonged to the young boy that he was, "all my friends call me that due to my fiery personality." He added, noticing the confused looks that his audience had.

"Now that's okay!" The Headmaster cried, showing his strange side as he grabbed Fire's side and dragged him further into the office. Fire showed a face of disgust as the Headmaster introduced him to Yuuki and Ichiru. "Now then, this is my beloved daughter, Yuuki and this is Ichiru, you may see his twin brother in the class you're with."

"I don't get it," Fire said, looking up at the Headmaster, his blue eyes finding the Headmaster easily. "If I'm not a vampire then why do I need to be in their class?"

"'If I'm not a vampire…?' WHAT?" Yuuki cried, looking at the Headmaster. "We should know that as well!"

"I'm sorry Yuuki, Ichiru; you're not allowed to hear this conversation." The Headmaster replied, pushing Yuuki and Ichiru out of the door.

CLUNK!

Yuuki found herself staring at the outside of the Headmaster's office with Ichiru by her side. She got up and noticed that Ichiru was still staring at the door.

"Did you notice that?" He asked, still staring at if it was open.

"What?" Yuuki asked, looking at Ichiru.

"That kid had a tattoo."

"So? Your brother has one."

"Yeah, but this was moving."

"How can a tattoo move?" She asked, looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know but it didn't seem normal." Ichiru got up and looked at Yuuki. "Stay here; the Headmaster might want you to show that kid round. I'm going to patrol the school." He added, walking off.

"Okay." She replied just as the door opened.

"Yuuki, could you show Fiton round the school and to his class?" The Headmaster asked, Fire standing behind him.

"Sure." Yuuki replied, smiling as usual.

Yuuki showed Fire the main parts of the school: the library (but it was closed so she told him about the dorm one), the canteen, the Moon Dorm, the school grounds and the many several corridors that the school had. She explained how kind the president and the vice president were and showed him the class that they were using for that night.

"So there you go," she said as they stopped by the class.

"Yuuki?" Fire asked, looking at her.

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I was scared?"

"Oh…I mean I wouldn't blame you as you're not a vampire but the president and vice president are both really kind so you shouldn't be worried." She answered, smiling at him.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Takuma said, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

"What?" Hanabusa asked, looking at him.

"Maybe it has something to do with the new boy that's coming." Kaname replied for him, while looking out of the window.

"Hehe, this should be fun," a voice suddenly said, "how come class hasn't started yet?"

The three of them turned around. The rest of the class was looking. Sitting on the teacher's desk was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. That wasn't all. He was also holding a sword. A three bladed sword.

"Meeting and studying with you vampires should be fun!" He laughed, glaring at them.

"WHAT!" Everyone cried.

"What do you mean by 'you vampires'?" Akatsuki asked, looking at the boy with surprising interest.

The boy looked at him. He turned and jumped off the desk and landed in front of Akatsuki. His hand grabbed the back of Akatsuki's neck and his other hand which was clutching his sword was pointed at the front of Akatsuki's neck, pointing it in so it slightly drew blood.

"Let's just say that you won't ever find out, if you do, that might be the last thing you find," he said staring hard into Akatsuki's terrified face with cold, unemotional eyes.

"Hmm, maybe instead of pouncing onto one of your fellow classmates, you should introduce yourself; Fiton Haxi." Kaname said, bringing Fire's attention round.

"Oh!" Fire said a little surprised. He looked round and saw Kaname then asked; "so you know my name?" He removed his sword and swung it round his shoulder. Akatsuki breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's just say that's all you know yeah?"

"I guess you have a purpose here then?" A boy asked who was standing by the door. "That purpose would be what?"

Fire turned round and saw that the boy looked just like Ichiru. But before he could answer, the door slammed open, whacking Zero in the face.

"Of course he has a purpose!" Yuuki cried looking round.

"Ow…" Zero moaned, rubbing his head, as he pushed the door back slightly so he could get round it, "you didn't need to push the door that hard, Yuuki."

"Oh!" Yuuki cried, turning round and started to hug him. "I'm so sorry!"

Next thing Yuuki knew was that she was being held back by Zero who was pushing her away by the head. "Don't do that, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

Yuuki stopped trying to hug him and said; "sorry Zero, guess I got carried away."

"Who cares about being hit hard on the head?" Fire asked, looking round at them, "I need to go see the Headmaster about something." He added turning round.

"Fiton, you are not going anywhere." Kaname said sternly, staring at him.

"Or what? Bite me vampire boy!" He said teasingly, grinning slightly, "you can't hurt me; I'm neither a vampire nor a human." He added smiling at their shock faces.

Fire turned round and made to the door when he stopped in front of Yuuki. "Hey short stuff," he said, shuffling her hair, "it isn't nice to be getting close to your best friend's boyfriend."

"WHAT!" Yuuki shouted back at him but he had already gone.

"Your best friend's boyfriend?" Zero said slowly, rubbing his head in confusion, "since when have I been your best friend's boyfriend?"

"I think he might have meant Ichiru," she answered, "I better go find Ichiru and tell him that if anyone asks, I have not been going out with him." She finished, sprinting out the door.

Takuma then turned to Kaname and said; "that boy is gonna be real trouble to look after."

"Yes," Kaname replied, "he will be."

* * *

**Ok, sorry for this slightly late chapter. Hopefully this OC will gain some fans which would be nice for him.**

**Anyway, don't forget to read and review please.**


	6. Favourite kind of game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 6**

**Favourite kind of game**

The grounds were as quiet as it had ever been. Fire was running through the trees on his way to the Sun Dorm. He knew that Ichiru was cheating with Yuuki. He knew that Yuuki's friend needed to know. Fire was a joker. It made him laugh when he saw best friends being torn apart.

He reached Yuuki's room and peered in. Yuuki's best friend, Yori Wakaba, was fast sleep. But there was no sign of Yuuki. _Good,_ he thought, smiling. He tiptoed across the room and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a scarp of paper and begun to write on it.

_Dear Yori,_

_It appears that you can't trust the one who calls herself your best friend. I caught her cheating on your boyfriend last night. She was beside herself, much unlike Ichiru, I fear that she might want to try and steal him for that ball that I believe is coming up shortly._

_If you feel like it, you could always dump Ichiru if you believe that your best friend would not do this but there really aren't that many good looking boys in this school. I, for one, am rather good looking, so I would be delighted if you would want to go out with me at any point._

_Remember you can't always trust everyone; your best friend who has cheated with your boyfriend or your boyfriend who's cheating on you. If you want to live a normal life, you must get rid of one or they will continue to cheat on you forever._

He finished the letter in about five minutes. He didn't want the girl to know it was him so he didn't bother to sign off the letter and placed it on the bedside table. He turned round and checked that the corridor was empty before sprinting down the corridor, out of the building and across the school grounds to the Moon Dorm. He smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see Yuuki upset as she loses her best friend for something that he had arranged.

* * *

Yuuki reached her room just before the sun was due to come up. She entered and stopped. Yori was sitting up and crying. She stopped briefly and saw Yuuki. She begun to cry even harder and sprinted past Yuuki and down the corridor.

"What the?" Yuuki began staring after her. She walked into the room and noticed that there was a note. She picked it up and read. "_…or they will continue to cheat on you forever…_no signature. Who the hell would live a note and not sign off? Who is this person? I'm not going out with him at all. Why would someone do this?" She looked back out of the door. Would Yori forgive her if she told her that she wasn't going out with Ichiru?

She sprinted out of the door and into the boys' half of the dorm. Yori was already there standing in front of Ichiru who had the biggest look of confusion you could ever see. It appeared that Yori had gone to Ichiru for a bit of comfort but when she saw Yuuki; she did something Yuuki could never imagine. Yori turned round, took a couple of steps towards Yuuki and pushed her as hard as she could in her shoulder. As Yuuki fell to the ground, Yori sprinted off, not even caring to ask whether the letter was true.

Ichiru, however, thought it was appropriate to round on her. "Since when have you started going out with me? Why would I go to the ball with you? Since when have you even loved me as a lover? And why would you even do it when I'm your best friend's boyfriend…?" His list went on and on before Yuuki got bored and shouted at him.

"ARE YOU MENTAL? YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! I HAVE NEVER BEEN IN AN EMBRACE WITH YOU! I THINK IT WAS ZERO NOT YOU!" She shouted, not even caring how loud she was and accidentally woke Mashu up, Ichiru's dorm partner.

"Yuuki, how can you have this much energy in the morning?" Both of the boys asked at the same time.

"It's too early," Mashu moaned.

"Can't we sort this out later in the day?" Ichiru sighed, "it's just that you don't normally have this much energy in the morning."

Yuuki, who had gone red in the face, punched Ichiru in the face and kneed him in the painful place. Ichiru was bent over in pain, moaning and groaning while Yuuki had stormed off to try and find Yori until she realised what Fire had said last night.

"_Hey short stuff," Fire said, shuffling her hair, "it isn't nice to be getting close to your best friend's boyfriend."_

"_WHAT!" Yuuki shouted back at him but he had already gone._

"_Your best friend's boyfriend?" Zero said slowly, rubbing his head in confusion, "since when have I been your best friend's boyfriend?"_

"_I think he might have meant Ichiru," she answered, "I better go find Ichiru and tell him that if anyone asks, I have not been going out with him." She finished, sprinting out the door._

"That idiot!" She cried, not caring that there was no-one to talk to. She stormed back into the room where Yori was sitting but before Yori could take off again, Yuuki said; "look, I have never been in a relationship with Ichiru before but I have a feeling who might have accidentally think that."

"Just leave me alone!" Yori shouted as she sprinted out the door again.

Yuuki decided that it was best to follow her; so that's what she did. "Yori! I've never been out with Ichiru!"

"Yes you have! Someone saw you last night while you were on patrol!"

"I was busy showing a new student round for most of it!"

They had sprinting outside the grounds of the Sun Dorm and there was no stopping Yuri.

"Yeah? How long does it take to show a new kid round? You still could have had time to meet up with him!"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"It turns out that you are a cheater and an idiot! So just leave me alone!"

Little had they known that they had entered the grounds of the Moon Dorm but they were still running. Little did they know that they were being watched. From a window in the Dorm, Fire was watching the two girls argue. He chuckled. He found this sort of behaviour amusing. Who was this boy? What connection does he have with the headmaster? What's up with the so-call moving tattoo on his neck? And why does he call himself Fire?

* * *

**As you've noticed, I've just split chapter 5 up so this becomes chapter 6. It's a little shorter compared to some but it's slightly more detailed.**

**Plus, I feel sorry for Yuuki and Yori. I suppose I've made Fire a little bit of an idiot. Oh well.**

**Please read and review!**


	7. Fire's True Identity

**Disclaimer: still don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Fire's True Identity**

A few days had passed since the argument between Yuuki and Yori. Yori had still refused to listen to Yuuki's story and had even asked the headmaster if she could move rooms. So now, Yuuki was on her own, and even with the exams looming, she was still worrying about her future fiancé. She had no idea who it was going to be, Kaname said that he didn't know who it was going to be nor did he say that it was him.

_But that still doesn't put him out of the equation, _she thought, looking out the window of her room.

During a night patrol, walking through the corridors – it was Ichiru's turn to patrol outside – Yuuki thought it was well worth a visit to the headmaster's office.

She dropped her torch and sprinted in the direction of the office. She didn't need the torch; being a Disciplinarily Committee she knew the corridors off by heart. It didn't take long before she reached the door but she stopped, a few feet away from the door. She could hear voices.

"Why have you put him in my class?" The first asked.

"I could not put him in the day class because he is not completely human." The second replied.

"How is he 'not completely human'?" the first asked, sounding quite angry.

"Didn't you say that he had some weapon on his first night?" The second asked, keeping surprisingly calm.

"Yes," the first replied, "but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Well, he doesn't normally walk around the school with it – thankfully, he conjured it out of thin air," the second explained, "He can control the element of fire at the tip of his fingers. So basically, he can use fire whenever he wants."

"Hmm, I see. No wonder that is his nickname. Once you understand the real him, it's obvious that his 'friends' haven't thought of that nickname for him."

Yuuki froze. Someone could control the element fire whenever they wanted? She thought this didn't make any sense; she needed to find out who they were talking about. Even though a vague guess had appeared in the back of her head, she wanted to fully confirm who it was. But she knew who were doing the talking. She knew from the words 'my class' that it must have been Kaname talking to the headmaster. She burst through the door, tripped over her own foot from too much excitement and curiosity that she went face first on the floor.

"Oh Yuuki," the headmaster cried, suddenly looking down at his adopted daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, getting to her feet.

Kaname walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, really, I am. I hope you don't mind me asking but what are you talking about?"

"Ah yes, you see, Fire hasn't been attending his classes that often and when he does, at least half the class come out with their clothes burnt so I was trying to ask the headmaster to move him."

"However, much to Kaname's disappointment, Fire isn't a complete human; he's half and half something else. Unfortunately, the other half has been kept a secret from me."

"That is why I don't think you should have let him into the school without asking what he completely is."

* * *

Fire walked through the corridors alone. He was making sure he wasn't being followed by that male Disciplinarily Committee. He was meant to be in class and accidentally got into a fight with him. Fire had set a small fire to his shirt and left a cut on the boy's face with his sword. He knew that the kid wasn't going to be very happy. Fire also knew another reason for that boy not to be happy; he made the boy's girlfriend upset. Though the boy did not know.

He reached a door and realised it was the headmaster's office. He could hear three voices inside and figured that they were talking about moving him to the day class. He didn't like that idea. Being with complete humans. He was half and half Elemental – a being who can control a certain element. Humans just bored him.

Fire decided it was enough time of waiting outside and was about to knock when Ichiru turned into the corridor. Ichiru caught sight of the boy and started running towards him. Fire burst through the doors and quickly hid behind the desk in the office, before giving an explanation to the three people that were already in there. Ichiru came in a few seconds later, breathing heavily and leaning on the door. Fire stayed as quiet as he possibly could, afraid of what Ichiru was going to do. Yuuki, Kaname and the headmaster all looked from Fire's hiding place to Ichiru.

"Get that idiot out of here..." Ichiru said between breaths.

"Ichiru, what happened?" Yuuki asked, looking at him. His shirt had been ruined by what looked like a cinder burn and his skin and hair were burnt a bit, he also appeared to have a cut on his cheek.

"That idiot can control fire..."

"Fire can control Fire? Well, duur, it is his body," Yuuki replied, scratching her head in confusion and looking over at Fire.

"I'm talking about the element fire, Yuuki..."

"Oh yes, Kaname and the headmaster were just talking about-" Yuuki started but was then interrupted by Fire whose eyes had just appeared from the back of the desk.

"No, that's not the whole truth," he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kaname asked, looking over at him.

"Well," Fire began, coming out from the desk and leaping over it so he could sit on its front. "Like Kiryu said, I can actually control the element fire. I'm what is called an Elemental. It runs in the male side of only a few families. I don't really understand much about it, no-one's really told me why I can use fire whenever I want or why I can turn into a creature and produce a three-bladed sword from out of nowhere-"

"Hang on," Yuuki began, just catching up on where the conversation was heading, "you can turn into a creature?" She asked, pointing at Fire who just nodded. "Wicked! Urm...could you show me?"

"If you want me to," he replied, leading the way out. Yuuki looked at him with some confusion. "I'm pretty sure that it would be best to do it outside?"

Yuuki nodded and followed Fire out of the building. Kaname watched them leave and then turned to Ichiru and said, "Your brat of a brother you have wants to have a word with you."

"Why?" Ichiru asked, quite unsure about this talk.

"Something about that Fire guy."

"Right," he replied, getting his trusted 'bloody rose' gun out. "I might as well go find him." He added as he walked out of the office.

"Kaname? Don't you have a class to be in?" The headmaster asked, "There might be an uproar seeing as you haven't been in for a while, knowing what some of the members of your class are like."

"Yes, of course, well, have a good night, Headmaster," Kaname replied, walking out after Ichiru.

* * *

The night sky was clear and full of stars. There was a small gentle breeze that calmly scraped across a person's face. Yuuki followed Fire out away from the main building and was quite surprise when he stopped surprisingly closer than she was expecting.

"Here we are," he said.

"Are you sure? It isn't that far away from the school."

"Don't worry; I'm pretty trained at this."

"Ok, so how do I do this?"

"I transform and you climb onto my back." And with that, Fire turned into a beautiful dragon. Most people would have fainted, but somehow, Yuuki felt like she knew Fire too well to faint. She approached him carefully and climbed onto his back.

Fire took off slowly so Yuuki could get the idea of flying. He then picked off speed and flew into the night, his giant wings gracefully flapping as he did so.

"Whoa! This is brilliant!" Yuuki shouted, taking her hands off his back. "I can't believe how wicked this is!"

After about half an hour, Fire set Yuuki back on the ground. However, she saw a figure in the shadows and realised that it was Ichiru. He was mouthing the words 'get away from him this minute'.

Again the world was doing its usual; asking Yuuki loads of questions. Why did Ichiru want her to get away from Fire? Why was Fire so quiet about things? And what really is an Elemental?

* * *

**I've finally updated guys! Sorry for the slowness but I've been revising for exams which I'm still currently doing so don't expect the next chapter up quickly for a while.**

**I know I tend to ask on each chapter but reviews do help me make this story better so I'd really appreciate it if you left some.**

**Until next time...**


	8. Zero's worry

**I'm back! Sorry about that guys, I'm finally on summer holiday! Ok, that started like mid June but hey, next chapter is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: same as usual still, I don't own Vampire Knight**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Zero's Worry**

Ichiru followed Kaname towards the classroom that the Night Class was using. He didn't feel comfortable at all. Not only was he being led to a class full of those hateful creatures – vampires – but also his brother, Zero.

"You look nervous," Kaname said, leading the way.

"Do I?" Ichiru snapped, not taking his eyes off the back of Kaname's head. "You should be because I've once shot you and I could do it again."

"I'm not bothered," Kaname answered, "I'm not particularly bothered if a human shoots me while using an anti-vampire weapon because of his _brother_."

Ichiru didn't like the way that Kaname emphasised on the word 'brother'. "I don't really care about that feature." He said, finally turning his head.

Kaname stopped outside of the classroom. He peered in to make sure that Zero hadn't gone off on his own to find Ichiru. When he came back out, he said, "Thankfully he hasn't gone off. Do you wanna come in or talk to him outsi-"

"What do you want?" Kaname was interrupted by a blonde haired boy – Hanabusa Aidou – who had just stepped out into the corridor. "Here to shoot Kaname-sama again?"

"Nope," Ichiru replied, in a rather annoying happy tone, "here to see my brother."

"You really have no idea how much I want to beat the crap out of you." Hanabusa said, turning round to walk into the classroom when Zero walked past. Hanabusa gave him a hateful look and thumped him on the back – this made Zero stagger a bit - and went back to his seat near his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, and childhood friend, Ruka Souen.

"So you came," Zero said, standing by the door to let Kaname back in the class and then closed it behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Fire."

"What about him?"

"He seems a bit odd."

"No! You don't say!" Ichiru replied, sounding a bit sarcastic. Zero frowned. "Ok, he's something like an Elemental. Have absolutely no idea what that means."

"Yeah but is Yuuki getting near to him?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ichiru asked, shrugging his shoulders, "well, they seem to be getting along and Fire let her ride on his back as a dragon and-"

"Hang on," Zero interrupted, "what did you say about a dragon? They don't even exist."

"Well apparently they do. Let's be honest here, I have absolutely no clue about what's going on. It's what he said. Really, I'm not joking. Look, do I look like the kind of guy who would believe something so stupid sounding?"

"Now that is interesting."

"Why?"

"I've heard that all Elementals are hated and that this one helped Shizuka track down our parents and kill them."

Ichiru frowned. "Really?"

"Yep and they say when he takes a fancy to a girl, he can end up killing her."

Ichiru's eyes grew very wide at this point. "Yo-you don't think the headmaster plans to put Yuuki with a weirdo like that?"

"I hope not."

"I'm sure he didn't kill Shizuka."

Zero leaned against the doorway and folded his arms. "He didn't but one girl he did take a fancy to was killed by our parents because she was a former human and he got annoying by that. He didn't want to kill them himself so he researched where we lived and told Shizuka but he never liked that pureblood."

"So you think Yuuki's in trouble for being liked by Fire?" Ichiru asked, his head tilting to one side.

"Maybe."

"Oops..." Ichiru said slowly, looking behind him at the window the other side of the corridor.

"What?"

"She's with him at the moment!"

"What!"

But Ichiru was already sprinting down the corridor. Zero didn't have enough time to see his other half round the corner as Senri Shiki dragged him back into the classroom.

* * *

Ichiru arrived outside just as Fire was about to land with Yuuki on his back. "Get away from him," he said, Yuuki just looked confused and dumb-stricken.

"Eh? What?" She asked, not quite understanding what he was saying.

But before she knew it, she was being dragged off by Ichiru who had just grabbed her hand and was now sprinting down a corridor.

"What?" Yuuki asked, trying to keep up with him. He only stopped when they were well inside the headmaster's private living quarters.

"Stay away from him," he replied.

"Why?"

"He's got this problem that he can't help but kill innocent girls."

Yuuki stared at him. "What? Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not."

Yuuki started laughing. "Yes you are!" She cried.

The door opened and the headmaster came out, dressed in a dressing gown and a confused expression. "Hey, hey," he said, looking at them, "what's all the noise?"

"Ichiru claims," Yuuki started, still laughing, "that Fire has a thing for killing girls!"

"Oh, he did."

Yuuki stopped laughing at this point. "WHAT!"

"Oh, he did," the headmaster repeated, "but he stopped a while back now. He works as a bodyguard for people who can afford it."

"So he works for money?" Ichiru asked, glaring up at the headmaster. "What a creep."

"Seeing as I can afford it," the headmaster continued, ignoring Ichiru. "He is gonna be the bodyguard at the ball, as well as attending it himself."

"Phew," Yuuki said, wiping her forehead, "thank God for that. That makes things much more comfortable. So, Ichiru, why did you tell me to stay away from him?"

"It wasn't me with the first hand information," he replied, glancing down at his disciplinarily partner.

"Then who was?" Yuuki asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Zero."

"Oh, of course." Yuuki began, tilting her head from side to side. "Zero would always be the one with the first hand info-WHAT! Where hell is he?"

"In class."

Yuuki rushed past him, slapping Ichiru over the head. He rubbed it and muttered, "I swear all this is making her go mental."

* * *

Yuuki was sprinting through the corridors till she reached the classroom. She overshot her stop and held onto the door to stop herself from landing on the floor. Takuma Ichijo noticed and came out.

"My, my, Yuuki, what are you doing here?" He asked, helping her up.

"Just here to see Zero," she replied.

"Oh, I'll get him for you." With that, Takuma popped back into the classroom and a few seconds later Zero appeared at the door. Yuuki frowned.

"What?" Zero asked, "I thought you wanted to see me. The next time you make that face, I'll just go back inside."

"I do," Yuuki replied, "and the face hasn't got anything to do with seeing you, it's what I've come here to talk about. What was that about Fire killing girls?"

"Look, don't get close to him; my parents are dead thanks to him and Shizuka."

"What's that got to do with killing girls?" She asked, hands on hips.

"Plus, he kills girls he likes."

"Well he did but apparently he stopped."

"Who said that?" Zero asked, frowning and folding his arms.

"The headmaster. He said that Fire was here to be a bodyguard at the ball," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I suppose that is trustworthy, the headmaster does _normally_ know what he is talking about. Though not all the times, on some subjects."

Just then the door opened and Takuma appeared. "Haven't you been paying attention to the time, Zero, it's about time that we had up to the dorms and let Yuuki here get some sleep, the poor girl's been awake all night, come on."

"Joy," Zero replied, turning round, "another boring night with that idiotic pureblood. Remember about the exams, Yuuki, you don't want to fail them." He added, looking back at her.

"Ok, I won't," She called back. _Am I being ignored?_ She thought. _Maybe, maybe not._

Yuuki walked back to the dorms. Her duty was over, tomorrow she would start to prepare for the exam. The fact that her fiancé was soon to be revealed made her nervous. Who was he going to be? Why was Zero so worried about her and Fire? Why did Fire want to be their bodyguard? And would Yori talk to her before the exams and ball?

* * *

**All done with this one guys! Not so sure when the next one will be up but I'll try my best!  
**

**Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
